sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/8 June 2016
11:57 11:57 the child 11:59 That's really good 11:59 You really encapsulated the "Birdmom" aspect :P 12:00 lol i just gave her msds hair 12:00 nYOOOOOM 12:00 shes so cute aaa 12:01 now 1 more redraw before i will not want to de 12:01 die* 12:01 Stevi lef..(sighs) 12:02 Hillo? 12:02 helo 12:04 Hm 12:07 hi regi 12:07 heyo 12:07 Hi 12:08 hi peri 12:09 Hey Regi 12:10 im trying to sing an NSP song and i just keep breaking out into laughter cause the lyrics are so absurd 12:10 help me 12:10 what song? 12:11 Party of Three 12:11 attitude city is my fav 12:11 Wb RPC 12:11 Samurai Abstinence Patrol would be my favourite 12:12 Noah!I have a question! 12:12 Yes? 12:14 Testing 12:14 Back 12:14 "If human life were a keyboard he'd be glueing down ctrl+Alt+delete" 12:14 sorry I lagged 12:14 So true for me 12:15 @Refi 12:15 Regi* 12:15 u r Ninja Brian confirmed 12:15 You know what I gtg I'm lagging 12:16 bye peri 12:23 Wb Stevidot o/ 12:23 Hi Stevi o/ 12:25 yay galatea is also done 12:25 :v 12:29 rip regi 12:31 alright now that im actually happy with all of the character arts 12:32 i get to do that one thing i wanted to 12:36 test 12:36 passed 12:36 yey 12:39 hi zenzi 12:39 :0 12:41 oh 12:41 rude 12:41 #rejected 12:41 weeps 12:42 AYO 12:43 oik 12:43 ok* 12:43 wow 12:43 oik 12:43 Thread:54760 send help 12:43 oik 12:44 gonna retry that 12:45 OK 12:45 ok 12:45 there we go 12:45 12:45 the squad 12:46 cool 12:46 12:46 thank 12:48 User blog:Raelcontor/Ancestral Ascendance Court Character Creation Contest! 12:48 is this still a thing? 12:48 oh my god never again 12:48 me: pls read the rules 12:48 everyone: uses existing character 12:48 me: dies 12:50 oh 12:52 ya 12:58 *coughs 01:04 trevor 01:04 !summon trevor/rael 01:12 im here 01:12 what do u need 01:12 zenzi ping 01:12 oh 01:12 yeah 01:12 i was showering lol 01:12 I figured it out now 01:12 oh ok 01:12 yee 01:13 thats good 01:15 its nice to think 2 years from now all of the millennials will be thankful that bernie didnt win the nomination 01:15 oh 01:15 like 01:15 if all of that stuff he wants can happen? 01:15 oh yeah id want it to happen 01:15 but it cant lol 01:15 free college? nah 01:15 someones gotta pay for it right? 01:15 up goes tax rate. 01:15 r.i.p. america 01:16 I don't do politics and government... 01:16 neither do i 01:16 u kno why? 01:16 all of 2016 politics wise 01:16 LOL 01:16 LAWL 01:17 also im excited 01:17 why? 01:17 2 more days until rhodochrosites court opens 01:17 ;w; 01:18 Oh 01:18 I need to finish my episode 01:18 brb 01:25 Hi noah 01:25 Hey 01:25 OH 01:25 Trevor! 01:26 I remembered now 01:26 yes? 01:26 Do you think you can do that silhouette thing for me one day 01:26 ? 01:26 how many gems do you have 01:27 ... 01:27 HAHAHA 01:27 im here 01:27 hi 01:27 and brb 01:27 WB Dani 01:28 ...or not XD 01:29 its just a matter of being able to fit all of them onto the canvas 01:29 lol 01:29 We'll discuss it later 01:29 and also te fact that its my idea and all lol 01:30 well nevermind then 01:30 well i didnt say i wouldnt do it 01:30 lol 01:30 Question 01:30 ya 01:30 Does it still say that Stevidot is here on your devices? 01:30 yes 01:30 yes 01:30 yes 01:30 Yes 01:31 Hm. 01:31 im using mauve pearl for rhodochrosites-court 01:31 hes sjd's pearl so hes 01:31 tiny sjd 01:31 lo; 01:31 lol* fcuK MY UP THE BUTT 01:32 no 01:32 Uhmm.. 01:32 this is fine 01:32 >lo; 01:32 Tee I 01:32 >:0 01:36 i found MSD's new theme song 01:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NH15p2dqvJk 01:36 * Raelcontor runs away laughing 01:36 no 01:36 bye 01:37 FUCK COME ON 01:37 TWAS A JEST 01:38 unreal 01:40 hi rp 01:40 also dani 01:40 sjd needs 01:40 a themey theme 01:40 * Raelcontor leans in 01:41 * DaniSkies well 01:41 i am so bad w themes 01:44 NOTHING IS SENDING 01:51 1444 edit count ;; 01:51 so close yet so far 01:54 hi 01:54 helo 01:54 current emotional state: that one video zenzi just showed me in skype 01:55 rest in zen 01:55 wait 01:55 no 01:56 i'm still laughing at the winking msd i made forever ago 01:56 hi pokemon 01:56 supperuni 01:56 oh 01:57 skype 01:57 right 02:00 okay guys i have to go now 02:00 i'll talk to you at a later point in time 02:00 uvu#// good night 02:00 <>@trevor 02:00 * DaniSkies poof 02:01 <> 02:12 *le cough 02:13 Trevor, PM 02:17 hi 02:17 hello 02:17 leave 02:17 jk 02:18 lel 02:18 fruit get out 02:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lP077RitNAc 02:24 hi doru 02:24 :3c 02:25 usually when he's here. a lot of people form canon follow him 02:25 leave doru alone 2k16 02:25 and btw doru 02:25 yes 02:25 i will marry u 02:25 it took a lot of thinking 02:25 ill do it 02:25 Oh? 02:25 (lol we were just joking around zenzi) 02:26 * Raelcontor slides on engagement ring 02:26 i know 02:26 I'm gonna go 02:26 bye bye 02:26 see you noah 02:26 :O 02:26 Bye 02:26 jo 02:26 hi 02:27 ,,,what 02:27 also who is gonna be the best man 02:27 hmmm 02:27 zenzi 02:27 yee 02:27 I want to make the cake 02:28 You're a piece of cake 02:28 ;^> 02:28 lel 02:28 SHUT 02:28 DOWN 02:28 *blush 02:28 oh stop it you :3 02:28 oh 02:28 Trevor is still her 02:28 wow 02:28 we are going to have to keep us a secret, doru 02:28 shhh 02:29 so Trevor 02:29 IM RIGHT FUCKIN HERE 02:29 :O 02:29 I didn't see you 02:29 down there 02:29 doru im 5'8" 02:29 Zenzi at least is tall 02:29 er 02:29 I'm 5'6 02:30 HA 02:30 BIATCH 02:30 but my throat is 6'5 02:30 stop 02:30 deep 02:30 oh mu 02:30 my* 02:30 shit 02:32 sheet 02:32 brb throwing food at my lizard 02:32 hand me some 02:33 * Raelcontor hands u lizard 02:33 my dog is outside songing a sing right now 02:33 songing a sing 02:33 and he won't shut up 02:33 yes 02:33 songing a sing 02:34 Doru. 02:34 songing sounds like donging 02:34 hi bot 02:34 I can't believe you're cheating on me. 02:34 did I make you sentient yet 02:34 FUCK 02:34 :O 02:34 maybe 02:34 They won't love you like I do. 02:34 you just love my ass 02:34 They don't feel what I feel. 02:35 In my robont heart. 02:35 robont 02:35 yes thats the current meme right now 02:35 mispelling shit? 02:35 i have been summoned by memes 02:35 no, adding n to random words 02:35 lol 02:35 p o o n k i e 02:35 >poonkie 02:35 lonl* 02:35 om 02:36 demonted 02:36 nooo 02:36 why add n to things when you can add,,,,, any other lentter 02:36 >lenter 02:36 *lentter 02:36 lmao 02:38 ok i drew mauve pearl 02:38 tomorrow im gonna draw his spear since hes a pearl 02:38 and then thursday i will send in his court app : D 02:38 rip doru 02:40 look at wjat you did 02:40 what 02:40 WHAT 02:40 *WHAT 06:27 Test 06:28 Hi 06:29 Hia 06:38 Also are you going to reply on gem party? 07:13 Hi moussaieff 08:48 admurderstrator? 08:48 meh im just gonna laugh at OF 08:49 * Raelcontor opens yyakus vegan post 08:49 * Raelcontor HAHAHAHAHAHA 09:13 trog 09:13 no 09:14 alrighty next topic 09:16 what it is? 09:16 ummm 09:16 SJD's shorts 09:16 * DaniSkies shot 09:17 true 09:17 nyoom 09:17 and mauve pearls shorts 09:17 short shorts gang 09:21 I'm gonna go 09:21 bye 09:21 oh bye zen 2016 06 08